mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:2rekt/sig
nice sig!-- 20:24, February 7, 2010 (UTC) thanks! 20:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Er... I've never seen style="plainlink", unless I'm not caught up on the W3C standards. Try class="plainlinks". 05:13, February 17, 2010 (UTC) i dont know. maybe you should ask BobaFett2 cause he's the guy who got me started on my sig. 22:41, February 17, 2010 (UTC) i understand now. 01:26, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Best one AWEOME SIGNATURE!!!! ps did you get the thornax?Teddy R1 (talk) 23:28, March 20, 2010 (UTC) thanks! 03:29, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Great awesome sig! verrell123Talk 03:25, April 6, 2010 (UTC) thanks! 03:28, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Ummmmm.... Not to be technical or anything. BUT your sig is 1px too tall. ;) 02:54, April 9, 2010 (UTC) really?? you mean the text or the whole thing? 03:17, April 9, 2010 (UTC) is that better?? 03:22, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hieght wise it is alot better. I do fins it a bit light on the page. 07:59, April 10, 2010 (UTC) it depends on what skin you're using. im using the obsession skin, and it looks ok. i'll try to make it look better for any skin. 16:16, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Cool 09:07, May 2, 2010 (UTC)}} Thanks Awesome3000!!! I got the idea while thinking of bricks. :P Your random color sig is also very cool!! :D 17:52, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Protection Can an admin please protect my sig page cause I don't want it to be vandalized. Thank you very much! 00:10, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Fact FYI, my sig is like my personal nav menu. :P 00:31, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Test Testing... 03:18, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Curved Borders... I remember for a while I was trying to get the curved borders without success. I finally gave up, but I see that you have managed to achieve this result. Would you mind explaining the part of the code that allows your signiture to do this for me? Thanks! Sure, you use -moz-border-radius:10px; and border-radius:10px;. It goes in the tag. the -moz- one will only work in Firefox, and the regular border radius works for other browsers. That's why it's best to put them both in your sig. You can specify any number for the radius px. 03:16, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Thank You. I think I was using the -mos- one while I was attempting it, but I was not using it in firefox. Thanks for the help! That's other good browsers, not IE make sure to check your code there to (if you care.) 09:39, June 14, 2010 (UTC) HOW DID YOU MAKE THAT SIG!!??? IT IS AWESOME! Nuff said. You can view the source of my sig but PLEASE DO NOT copy it. Yeah, and you forgot to sig. 02:43, June 22, 2010 (UTC) THX... I would rather remain anonymous. Why? You're a registered user, plus you have a sig. And people can still see the history. 18:17, June 25, 2010 (UTC) You...Know...??? Faint. 04:46, June 27, 2010 (UTC) All browsers How about you adding this to you sig:" -moz-border-radius: 5px; -khtml-border-radius: 5px; -webkit-border-radius: 5px; border-radius: 5px; .Then it work for (all) browsers--FD 13:57, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure. 18:43, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Your new sig. Sweet. Simple. Awesome. 20:58, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Thank. You. :D. 22:38, July 30, 2010 (UTC) OOO! AH! New sig = Pure awesomeness. Great job! 04:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC)